Wizards of Waverly Place
| theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Everything Is Not What It Seems" performed by Selena Gomez | endtheme = "Everything Is Not What It Seems" (instrumental) | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 106 | list_episodes = List of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Greg A. Hampson | camera = Videotape; Multi-camera | runtime = 23 minutes | company = It's a Laugh Productions | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | channel = Disney Channel | picture_format = | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://disneychannel.disney.com/wizards-of-waverly-place | website_title = Official website | related = Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (film) The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex (special) }} Wizards of Waverly Place is an American fantasy teen sitcom which ran from October 12, 2007 to January 6, 2012 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Todd J. Greenwald, and stars Selena Gomez, David Henrie and Jake T. Austin as three wizard siblings with magical abilities competing to win sole custody of the family powers. Further main cast includes Jennifer Stone, Maria Canals Barrera, and David DeLuise. The series won "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards in 2009. A film adaptation of the series, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on August 28, 2009. The film adaptation won "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards earning the series its second consecutive Emmy. The farewell season won "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 64th Primetime Emmy Awards bringing the franchise's total to three Emmy awards. Wizards of Waverly Place ended with 106 episodes over four seasons, surpassing That's So Raven. Its series finale averaged nearly 10 million viewers (live and total views on same day), which made that episode the most-watched series finale in Disney Channel's history. On March 15, 2013, The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex premiered as a one-hour television special. Premise Wizards of Waverly Place chronicles the adventures of the Russo Family. The Russos live on Waverly Place in Manhattan's Greenwich Village, above a sandwich shop which they own and run. The family consists of siblings Alex (Selena Gomez), Justin (David Henrie), and Max (Jake T. Austin). The three teenagers are wizards and live with their Italian father, Jerry (David DeLuise), a former family wizard, and their mortal Mexican mother, Theresa (Maria Canals Barrera). When the Russo siblings complete their wizard training, they have to participate in a competition to decide who will become the Family Wizard (the one to keep his/her magical powers forever) of their generation, while the others lose their powers and become mortals. Because of this, Jerry tries to teach his children to not become dependent on magic. Since one of them gets to keep their powers, though, Jerry also gives his children wizard lessons (the lessons end mid Season four). The storage room of the Russo family's sub station is a wizard's lair. In the lair is a Portal which allows them to visit the wizard world, and other creatures to visit them. The headmaster of the wizard council, Professor Crumbs (Ian Abercrombie), regularly pays visits to the Russo home. The Russo siblings attend Tribeca Preparatory School with Harper Finkle and constantly encounter their Old West style principal, Mr. Laritate (Bill Chott). Because they live in the mortal world, the Russos are required to keep the existence of wizardry a secret. Even so, Alex's best friend, Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone), discovers the secret in Season 2's episode "Harper Knows". Justin's best friend, Zeke Beakerman (Dan Benson), also finds out in Season 4's episode "Zeke Finds Out", along with Alex's boyfriend, Mason Greyback (Gregg Sulkin), who is a werewolf, and Justin's girlfriend, Juliet van Heusen (Bridgit Mendler), who is a vampire. Cast and characters , David DeLuise, Jake T. Austin, Selena Gomez, David Henrie and Jennifer Stone.]] Main * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Recurring * Dan Benson as Ezekiel "Zeke" Beakerman * Ian Abercrombie as Professor Crumbs * Bill Chott as Mr. Laritate * Jeff Garlin as Uncle Kelbo (seasons 1–3) * Paulie Litt as Frankie/Joey (seasons 1–3) * Josh Sussman as Hugh Normous (seasons 1–2, 4) * Amanda Tepe as security guard, information desk lady, museum security guard and hot dog vendor(seasons 1–2) * Skyler Samuels as Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth (seasons 1–2) * Lucy Hale as Miranda Hampson (season 1) * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen (seasons 2–4) * Daniel Samonas as Dean Moriarty (seasons 2 and 4) * Andy Kindler as Chancellor Rudy Tootietootie (seasons 3–4) * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback (seasons 3–4) * Moisés Arias as Conscience (season 3) * Hayley Kiyoko as Stevie Nichols (season 3) * Kari Wahlgren as Helen (season 4) * Bailee Madison as Maxine Russo (season 4) * Frank Pacheco as Felix (season 4) * Leven Rambin as Rosie (season 4) * John Rubinstein as Gorog (season 4) * Fred Stoller as Dexter (season 4) * Cameron Sanders as Nelvis (season 4) * McKaley Miller as Talia Robinson (season 4) Series overview Crossover with The Suite Life on Deck and Hannah Montana The episode "Cast-Away (To Another Show)" is the first part of a three-way crossover that continues on The Suite Life on Deck and concludes on Hannah Montana. Justin takes Alex and Max on a cruise to Hawaii aboard the SS Tipton when he wins tickets. He pretends to be a doctor to impress London Tipton while Alex uses magic to bring Harper on the ship. During the cruise, Alex pulls a prank on Justin that turns him blue while Hannah Montana boards the ship to attend a concert in Hawaii, leading Cody to try to get tickets for himself and Bailey. ''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' The Disney Channel Original Movie, based on the series, premiered on August 28, 2009 on Disney Channel. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie was filmed in Puerto Rico in the caribe Hilton hotel, Los Angeles, and New York City from February 16 to March 27, 2009. The movie received 11.4 million viewers on its premiere, making it the second-most-viewed DCOM premiere in the US after High School Musical 2. It was the seventh-most-watched basic cable telecast in 2009. It won a Primetime Emmy Award in 2010 for "Outstanding Children's Program". Series finale On Friday, January 6, 2012, Wizards of Waverly Place aired its one-hour series finale, "Who Will Be The Family Wizard?", which averaged nearly 10 million viewers (9.8 million; live+same day) to up to 11.3 million. Although it was not the series' most-watched special, being behind Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, and Cast Away (To Another Show), it was the most-watched finale for a Disney Channel Original Series. Excluding the crossover programming special, it was the franchise's most-watched episode. The closer also set series best among kids 6–11 (4.2 million) and teens 9–14 (3.8 million). It also obtained a solid 1.9 rating with adults 18–49. Notably, the finale is the current TV season's most-watched cable telecast among scripted programs. The show ended with Alex becoming the family wizard, Justin being declared new Headmaster of WizTech (also keeping his wizard powers), and Max getting to run the sub shop. ''The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex'' On September 27, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Wizards of Waverly Place would return for an hour-long special, that began production on October 22, 2012, and ended production on November 10, 2012, for a premiere telecast on the cable channel in early 2013. The special, executive-produced by Selena Gomez, alongside series executive producers Vince Cheung and Ben Montanio (who also co-wrote the special with Dan Berendsen), centers on the Russos', Mason, and Harper's visit to Italy to meet long-lost relatives from Jerry's side of the family. In an attempt to prove to her family that she's not merely a carefree wizard, Alex inadvertently casts a spell that creates two versions of her with differing personalities: an evil version of Alex that ends up involved in another wizard's (Dominic) plan for world domination, and a good version who upon discovering the wizard's plan, tries to find a way to save her family and mankind, leading to a literal battle between good and evil atop the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The film is titled The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex and premiered on March 15, 2013.https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=10977559&l=671ec61d0f&id=7961985974 Production This series was created and as produced by Todd J. Greenwald, who began developing the show after working as a writer and consulting producer during the first season of Hannah Montana. The show is produced by It's a Laugh Productions and Disney Channel Original Productions. The theme song, "Everything Is Not What It Seems", written by John Adair and Steve Hampton, is of techno-pop style and is performed by Selena Gomez. The series was filmed at Hollywood Center Studios in Hollywood, California. Opening sequence For the first three seasons the show used the same title sequence which is set to Selena Gomez's rendition of "Everything Is Not What It Seems"; it shows Alex, Justin, Max and Harper engaging in magical antics while preparing for school in the morning. The fourth season began using a slightly altered version of the song, and a different sequence involving the cast, who all appear in Times Square at the end of the sequence with Alex waving her wand. Ratings The show debuted on Disney Channel on October 12, 2007 after the premiere of Twitches Too, gathering 5.9 million viewers. In January 2010, "Wizards vs. Werewolves" one-hour special episode became the series' most-watched (non-crossover) episode with 6.2 million viewers, surpassing the 6 million viewers of "Paint By Committee" episode The series' most watched episode, including crossovers, was "Cast-Away (To Another Show)" episode, which was included in the special trilogy of crossover episodes between three Disney Channel original sitcoms, Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. The broadcast was watched by 10.6 million viewers. In 2009, the series was the top scripted telecast for teens between the age of 9–14 (1.63 million/6.7 rating) and second in kids 6–11 (1.81 million/7.4 rating), which was only slightly behind The Suite Life on Deck (1.82 million/7.4 rating.) Broadcast The show aired worldwide on Disney Channel. It premiered on October 12, 2007 in Pakistan. In Australia it premiered on October 19, 2007 and it also aired on Seven Network starting on October 4, 2008. It premiered on the same date in New Zealand and first aired on FOUR on February 4, 2009. It premiered on October 26, 2007 on Family in Canada. In the United Kingdom, it started airing on November 4, 2007 and it also airs on Channel 5. It premiered on November 3, 2007 in Ireland and also aired on TRTÉ. It premiered in Southeast Asia on March 9, 2008. It first aired in India and Bangladesh on May 5, 2008. In South Africa it premiered on June 22, 2008. Merchandise Soundtrack The soundtrack album for the hit Disney Channel Original Series of the same name. The album was released as a physical CD, enhanced CD and digital on August 4, 2009, under Walt Disney Records. |title=Wizards of Waverly Place: Songs from and Inspired by the Hit TV Series > Review|author=Thomas Erlewine, Stephen|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=August 3, 2009|date=August 3, 2009|authorlink=Stephen Thomas Erlewine}} The album includes songs from and inspired by the TV series and Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. In response to the soundtrack, Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic recognized Wizards for its "teen revamps of boomer classics that parents can enjoy too". He also stated that the album is "agreeable" and that Selena Gomez "inevitably stands out from the pack". However, Erlewine said: "the dang-awful version of America's "You Can Do Magic" by Drew Seeley is sunk by its hyper-claustrophobic rhythms, the biggest rearrangement of a tune here and easily the worst cut." Video game A video game based on the series was released in August 2009. DVD releases Compilations Season releases The show's complete first season was released on September 10, 2009 in Germany, on October 1, 2009 in Spain, on March 3, 2010 in France and on March 12, 2010 in Poland. Awards and nominations International Version On August 2019, Disney Channel Asia announced a Malaysian version of the show, titled Wizards of Warna Walk. The show premiered on August 30, 2019. References External links * Official website * * * Category:2000s American teen sitcoms Category:2010s American teen sitcoms Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2012 American television series endings Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Emmy Award-winning programs Category:English-language television programs Category:American fantasy television series Category:Wizards in film and television Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Magic in film and television Category:Television series about families Category:Television series by It's a Laugh Productions Category:Latino sitcoms Category:Hispanic and Latino American television